femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallulah Shropshire (Criminal Case)
Tallulah Shropshire is the villainess of "A Crime Like No Udder", case #44 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date November 15, 2018). She was a cheesemaker introduced in case #15, "Murder on the Dance Floor", before being revealed as a villainess in "A Crime Like No Udder". The case had the player and David Jones investigating the death of cheesemaker Debby Gideon at the Spring Fields cattle fair, with a digital picture frame in Debby's work facilities revealing she had history with Tallulah. When questioned by the detectives, Tallulah appeared shocked by Debby's death and revealed that they were close friends in college, but grew apart later in life to the point that they only saw each other at professional events. A search of Debby's cell phone, however, hinted at an old grudge between her and Tallulah, as she sent Tallulah messages stating she wanted to "bury the hatchet" with her. When questioned by the detectives, Tallulah revealed the source of the grudge between her and Debby: she had stolen Tallulah's boyfriend in college, even though she knew how seriously Tallulah felt about the relationship. In respose to Debby's attempts to make amends, Tallulah stated that, while she was still comfortable working with Debby, she couldn't bring herself to forgive her for her past betrayal. However, Tallulah's level-headed demeanor was actually a mask to hide her true nature as a vengeful villainess. A year prior to the events of the case, Tallulah began attending church and joined the community outreach program, where she met and began to fall in love with priest Paul Sheppard, despite knowing his religious position prevented them from having a relationship. When Debby began attending church and Paul began to show an attraction to her, however, Tallulah became enraged out of the belief that Debby was trying to steal Paul from her. With that, the evil Tallulah attacked and killed her perceived romantic rival at the cattle fair, shattering her skull with a cattle bolt before branding her body with a cattle branding iron. Tallulah not wearing gloves while branding Debby resulted in her burning herself on the iron, leaving flakes of burned skin on the iron. This (among other clues) led to the reveal that Tallulah was Debby's killer, with the villainess confessing upon being confronted by the detectives. During her confession, Tallulah ranted about how Debby (in her mind) corrupted Paul and was trying to steal another man from her, while also referring to Debby as an "evil, man-stealing cow" and proclaiming that she killed and branded her like one. Repulsed by Tallulah's lack of remorse, David placed Tallulah under arrest, who continued to argue in court that she'd killed Debby to keep her from stealing another man from her. Judge Judith Powell then sentenced Tallulah to thirty-seven years in prison, to which Tallulah bemoaned losing both Paul and her business. Quotes *"I might as well tell you. Yes, I killed Debby! That lass kept taking all the men from me! A year ago, I started going to church. I met Father Sheppard, and was soon helping him in his community outreach. He's such a kind man. And a very good listener! The hours I spent confessing to him felt like minutes! He opened my heart to love, and I knew that he was he one I was meant to find. I knew Father Sheppard was a priest and we'd never be together... but then Debby walked in, and he changed! He'd keep staring at her! Like he had... desires! Debby corrupted him! A man as pure as the freshest mozzarella! Just so I couldn't have him! (David: "Maybe she wasn't trying to steal him. Maybe you were just projecting your old fears onto a new... situation?") You're wrong, rank and name! Debby was a cow. An evil, man-stealing cow! So I killed her and branded her like one!" (Tallulah's confession to murdering Debby Gideon) *"Guilty, Your Honor. I found myself within reach of love, and knew that I could not lose it once more to that cheesy lass." (Tallulah's remorseless statement regarding her crime in court) Gallery Tallulah Shropshire Mugshot.png Tallulah Shropshire Arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty